herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Avengers (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
'The Avengers '''are a team of superheroes that appear in the ''Marvel Cinematic Universe. They were assembled by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director Nick Fury through the Avengers Initiative and the titular main protagonists in the 2012 cross-over live-action film The Avengers ''and in its 2015 sequel ''Avengers: Age of Ultron. They are being portrayed by Chris Evans, Robert Downey Jr., Chris Hemsworth, Mark Ruffalo, Scarlett Johansson and Jeremy Renner. The new Avengers that joins them in the sequel are Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch and Vision, but also War Machine and Falcon. The new Avengers are being portrayed by Paul Bettany who also voiced J.A.R.V.I.S., Aaron Taylor-Johnson, who also played Kick-Ass and Ford Brody, Elizabeth Olsen, Anthony Mackie and Don Cheadle. Films Iron Man In the end of the first Iron Man, when Tony Stark was welcomed back home by J.A.R.V.I.S., Nick Fury appeared before him wanting to talk to him about the Avengers Initiative. The Incredible Hulk At the end of The Incredible Hulk, Stark appeared in a bar where Thunderbolt Ross was drinking and saying, "What if I told you we were putting a team together?", which Ross responded with, "Who's we?" Iron Man 2 When Stark was dying from the Arc Reactor, Fury send his best agent Natasha Romanoff to keep an eye on Stark. However, due to the events of the film such as the fight with Ivan Vanko and his fight with his friend James Rhodes, they decided to disband him from the Initiative and require the Iron Man suit, and have Stark as a consultant, he would accepted unless he and Rhodes would be given medal for their heroics, which Fury accepts. Thor During his time in exile, Thor finds himself meeting with a human, including S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, who's got a whole of his hammer and attempted to get it back along with Jane Foster's items. He eventually came across with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents including Clint Barton who was attempting to aim his arrow on him. Near the end after Thor got his powers, he form a friendship with Agent Phil Coulson and would fight by his side if he and his agents return Jane's items they took from her. Captain America: The First Avenger After waking up from being frozen, Steve Rogers found himself in modern time where he meets with Fury who told that he has been a sleep for 70 years. The Avengers In the 2012 movie, the team are being founded by Nick Fury to join forces and learn how to work as team to fight and defeat Thor's villainous adoptive brother, Loki, who uses the cosmic cube The Tesractt to bring an armies of deadly and scary aliens warriors called The Chitauri, what the team didn't know that the armies are commanded not just by Loki, but by the bigger bad villain, Thanos, the ruthless alien warlord of The Chituari. Avengers: Age of Ultron The Avengers appear in Sokovia where they are attacking a HYDRA base under the control of Wolfgang von Strucker. The Avengers win against the HYDRA forces and capture the base and Wolfgang. Iron Man also builds Ultron to replace him but he gets corrupted and goes rogue and betrays the Avengers. The team then assembles and goes after him and Ultron's new army in Sokovia where he plans to use the city to wipe out humanity. The Avengers win and Ultron is destroyed. At the end, Thor leaves to locate the infinity stones and Tony Stark leaves but they're replaced with Scarlet Witch, War Machine, Falcon, and War Machine. Captain America: Civil War In Nigeria, Captain America leads Scarlet Witch, Falcon, and Black Widow as they attack the IFID Headquartes which is under seige by Crossbones, a HYDRA agent-turned rogue mercenary, and his mercenary army. They battle his forces and soon face off against Crossbones only to end up with him attempting suicide and Scarlet Witch flying him up where he blows up and kills numerous Wakandan workers in a nearby building. This causes the United Nations to gather and form the Sovokia Accords to regulate the Avengers and superheroes in general. Tony supports the plan but Steve opposes it and soon the Avengers are divided as half side with Tony and the rest side with Iron Man. This soon boils over into a civil war between the two factions and it ends with Captain America's team being captured and imprisoned. Iron Man meets up with Captain America and the Winter Soldier in the HYDRA Siberian Base where Helmut Zemo is and after he shows Iron Man footage of Bucky killing Martha and Howard Stark, Tony loses it and fights the two of them. Bucky and Steve escape while Iron Man returns to the New Avengers facility and takes over what's left of the Avengers as their leader. Steve breaks his team out and they all go rogue and says that he'll help them when needed but the Avengers are left divided and disbanded at the end though. ''Avengers: Infinity War'' To be added Members Current Members *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Current Leader *James Rhodes/War Machine *Vision Former Members *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Former Leader (Defected) *Bruce Banner/The Hulk (Left) *Sam Wilson/Falcon (Defected) *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Defected) *Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Defected) *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Deceased) *Thor (Left) Unknown Members *Nick Fury - Founder (Location Unknown) *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (Possibly Defected) Allies *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Captain America's Team *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Captain America's Team *T'Challa/Black Panther - Iron Man's Team *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Iron Man's Team Gallery Avengersteam.png|The Avengers The Avengers (1).jpg|The Avengers conept art The Avengers (4).jpg|Captain America and Thor watching on Iron Man falls in the air after he bombed the entire coming Chitauri warriors The Avengers (5).jpg|another conept art of the team The Avengers _2_Cover_With_Text_Removed_(1325x1549)_-_Imgur.jpg|The Avengers in Age of Ultron with the new avengers The avengers aou333.jpg|The Avengers battling HYDRA soldiers in Sokovia the avengers__age_of_ultron_comic_con_poster_by_professoradagio.jpg|The Avengers in Age of Ultron concept art New Avengers.png Navigation * Category:Teams Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Nemesis Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Determinators Category:One-Man Army Category:Famous Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Philanthropists Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Dissolved Organization